Adventure
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Beast Wars POV story when the crew of the Axalon first met.  Please R & R.


The gentle swaying of the train cars lulled weary travelers to sleep. Many are going from point A to point B, day in and day out. But I, I am going on an adventure! It all started at the university. By chance, I stumbled upon the flyer advertising a space exploration mission. They were looking for applicants to help run science experiments and such. I thought, sure, why not. The mission was founded in another research area then I studied, but I was willing to give it a shot. To tell you the truth, my life had come to a stand still and I needed to get out of the monotonous rut. So I applied for a seat on the Axalon.

The competition for the few remaining seats was tough. By the time I arrived, two of the four open seats were occupied. One, by the commander, and the other to the chief science officer. The room had been filled with applicants that were over qualified for the position. The other applicants were all familiar in the field of study and had experience far beyond what I had. I felt intimidated and inferior, so I left, but not before turning in my application. As I hurried from the room an announcement was made. The third member of the crew had been selected. My spark sank. How was I ever going to expect to compete with a room full of experienced bots!

But here I am, wide awake with excitement. Each cycle I am taken closer to my future or the lack there of. The lights of Cybertropolis glisten like tiny beacons across the dark horizon. The other passengers on the commuter train doze peacefully as I sit apprehensive, terrified at what will be my final interview for the acceptance for the Axalon crew. I never imagined that I would get this far, but I have.

I'd love to be a member of the Axalon, exploring space and new planets, but what about my life here on Cybertron? My education? Friends? Too late to worry now, the train just pulled up to the station and I have to get out. And wouldn't you know it; the transport shuttle to Star Command is just outside, waiting for me. I could just get back on the train and I won't have to worry about this interview. But if I don't go, I may never know if I could have been out there exploring. I'll go. Soon now, very soon I'll be interviewing for the fourth and final seat for the Axalon crew. I have no idea what to expect. I haven't even prepared for this! What in the galaxy was I thinking? I can't do this!

"Welcome to Star Command."

I look up, speechless. Optimus Primal stood before me, smiling.

"Follow me."

Wow! I can't believe it. It's him! And he was waiting for me. Wait! Am I late? No, my internal clock says I'm early. But why?

"How was your trip?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Primal looked at me out of the corner of his optic sensors. "Fine," I manage to croak out.

"Nervous?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"A little," I admit.

"Don't be, you'll do fine."

We stopped at the end of a corridor that splits like a T.

"The briefing room is down the hall that way." Optimus pointed down the passage behind me. "It's the second door to the left." With that, he turned and strode down the opposite corridor. Even though he had a commanding presence, he had a bit of a bounce in his step, a cheerfulness no other Star Command leader possessed, or at least non I have ever met.

I entered the room he spoke of and found two other bots. I assumed that they were in charge of my interview. They stopped talking and gave me inquisitive looks. I felt uneasy under their piercing glances. "Hi ya, what's the haps?"

The larger of the two smiled back, but the other bot just shook his head and returned to looking at data files on the table.

"Welcome, we'll be with you in just a minute," the larger Maximal said with a deep rumbling voice. Reality set in, this bot could easily cause some damage, but his cheerful nature makes it hard for me to believe such a thing. He indicated toward a seat and I made my way toward the table.

I took the seat a little way away from the two and watch them, apprehensive of my upcoming interview. I looked around the unadorned room in an attempt not to listen to their conversation, but it's hard not to listen.

"So what you're tellin' me is dat we only have a skeleton crew."

"Mmhm."

"But you said dat this was supposed to be a fully paid mission. You said that we would have the highest trained technicians and the like." 

"We will. They will just be in stasis pods."

"Stasis Pods! Those things neva' work right. I mean what if something goes wrong." 

"What could go wrong?"

"You neva know with preds runnin' about free. Those guys can't be trusted."

Just then Optimus Primal entered the room and exhaled sharply.

"What is it?" The larger Maximal asked.

"Nothing," Optimus exhailed. 

"I know dat look," the small annoying bot said to the larger green one. "He's not tellin' us somethin' we need to know. Let me guess," he turned to address Optimus Primal. "You lost us the ship."

Optimus Primal chuckled softly, "not exactly, but it looks like our latest recruit will be cut from the voyage."

"What?"

"See, what I'd tell ya. Signing up for this mission was a bad idea."

"Calm down." The big green bot said before addressing Optimus. "What do you mean cut from the voyage? I thought the new recruit was guaranteed a spot."

"He was, but he never showed up today." Optimus exhaled sharply. "I guess the three of us will just have to make due on the navigation and running the ship till we reach our destination and start our scientific exploration."

"Wait!"

The three Maximal's stop and look at me, surprised by the outburst. But I was just as surprised as they were to hear my own voice shout out in objection. I slowly got to my feet, embarrassed by my outburst.

"You have something on your mind?" Optimus looked at me with a sideways glance.

I shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "I, um… sorry for listening in on your conversation, but I think there was a misunderstanding between you and I this morning."

"Go on."

"Well you see…" I began to scratch the back of my neck nervously. "I only came to Star Command because I had a final interview for a spot on an exploration mission. I don't know why I got the call back since I'm not experienced and everything, and meeting you at the door threw me for a loop and…" 

The large green bot began to laugh as I stammered on about nothing.

"What?" I finally demanded. I pointed at Optimus, "He told me to come here. I was only following orders. How was I suppose to know-"

"That you just blew your one and only chance at being the final member of the Axalon? Geesh kid you are gullible."

I won't admit it now, but sometime in the future I may, but I lost it. I would have jumped the little scrawny annoying rat if it hadn't had been for the hand that gently held me where I stood. I whirled around to confront my captor only to be blown away with a question.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Huh?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"You know," the annoying small bot chimed in. "The title you were given on your activation."

"My name? … My names Cheetor."

Optimus Primal laughed and held out his hand to me. "Welcome aboard, Cheetor."

I looked at his outstretched hand, dumbfounded. I was so dumbstruck by his announcement that I never even noticed that the large cheerful bot had transversed the room and was standing behind me. I only knew how hard his clap of accomplishment nearly floored me.

That and the impact forced me to stumble into Optimus Primal's outstretched hand. He shook my hand vigorously as the other Maximal's congratulated me with their cheers and applauds.

"Welcome to the team," Optimus smiled. "Now all that's left is to inform Star Command and we'll be off in a day or two."

I stood dumbfounded looking at my hand as the other three members of the Axalon sauntered out of the room in high spirits. What on Cybertron had I just done? How did I ever get myself into his mess? Oh well, guess there's no turning back now. Might as well roll with it. When I get back in a few solar cycles I'll tell ya all about my adventures as a member of the Axalon's crew. Until all are one, peace out!


End file.
